memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Nominations for featured articles
Nominations for featured articles is for nominating the best articles on the entire site. The articles are expected to be complete, and examine the point thoroughly. It is expected that spelling, citations, and standard style problems have already been fixed, and a picture never hurts if it is available. At current, the Memory Beta is still building its database from the ground up, so there probably won't be many fully complete articles in the near future. We're also still building on our list of members, so the voting process may be slow if it is ever gotten around to, please be patient with us during these times. Any user may nominate an article for featured status, and you may nominate an article contributed to solely by you, how ever you must be a signed up member. IP users are not permitted to nominate, nor vote in this process. Please do not forget to sign your nominations, so we can confirm this. This is the discussion and voting page for featured article nominations. After an article has entered discussion, should be placed on the article. Once an article is approved, change the template to . How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least two weeks after the article's nomination, that article has 3 supports and no objections, it will be added to the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured article". How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #As stated above, any objections will be reviewed by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to satisfy the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 3 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Each month the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured, and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via the template. Nominees that are inactive for two months will be eliminated from the nominations list. Sample article title Supports # User:1 # User:2 # User:3 Objections * I think there are too many red links. --User:1 * Formatting should be fixed. --User:2 Comments * Lots of great text and pics, worthy of the title. --User:1 * Very well thought out article. --User:2 * Formatting has been fixed and looks spot on! --3 ** Okay cool - that was my only objection. --4 Featured article nominations Devil in the Sky Supports # 8of5 02:16, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Objections # Comments *Summary, referenced to death and information galore, ta-da! --8of5 20:59, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Archives * 2006 archive * 2007 archive Category:Memory Beta maintenance